1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Out of display apparatuses, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel and a driver for driving the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel comprises a front panel, a rear panel, and barrier ribs formed between the front panel and the rear panel. The barrier ribs form discharge cells. Each of the discharge cells is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a Ne—He gas mixture and a small amount of xenon (Xe).
The plurality of discharge cells form one pixel. For example, a red (R) discharge cell, a green (G) discharge cell and a blue (B) discharge cell form one pixel.
When a high frequency voltage generates a discharge, the inert gas within the discharge cells generates vacuum ultraviolet rays. The vacuum ultraviolet rays emit a phosphor formed between the barrier ribs such that the image is displayed. Since the above-described plasma display panel can be manufactured to be thin and light, the plasma display panel has been considered as a next generation display apparatus.
A plurality of electrodes, for example, a scan electrode, a sustain electrode and an address electrode are formed in the plasma display panel. A discharge is generated by supplying a predetermined driving voltage to the plurality of electrodes such that an image is displayed.
The driver for supplying the predetermined driving voltage for the display of the image is connected to the electrodes of the plasma display panel.
For example, a data driver is connected to the address electrode of the plasma display panel, and a scan driver is connected to the scan electrode of the plasma display panel.
As described above, the plasma display apparatus comprises the plasma display panel comprising the plurality of electrodes and the driver for supplying the predetermined driving voltage to the plurality of electrodes of the plasma display panel.
The plasma display apparatus comprises a plurality of voltage sources for generating the predetermined driving voltage, which will be supplied to the plurality of electrodes of the plasma display panel.
For example, the plasma display apparatus comprises a sustain voltage source, a setup voltage source and a negative polarity scan voltage source. The sustain voltage source supplies a voltage of a sustain signal to the scan electrode of the plasma display panel. The setup voltage source supplies a voltage of a rising signal, that is, a setup voltage to the scan electrode. The negative polarity scan voltage source supplies a voltage of a falling signal, that is, a set-down voltage, and a voltage of a scan signal of a negative polarity direction to the scan electrode.
The plasma display apparatus further comprises a sustain voltage source for supplying a voltage of a sustain signal, and a sustain reference voltage source for supplying a sustain reference voltage to the sustain electrode of the plasma display panel.
As described above, since the plasma display apparatus comprises the plurality of voltage sources, the fabricating cost of the plasma display apparatus increases.